Frank Bryce
Frank Bryce (1917-1994) was a Muggle who lived in the village of Little Hangleton, England. After serving in the Second World War, he returned to Little Hangleton and became the gardener for the Riddle family. He was the prime suspect of the Riddle murders, crime he did not commit. Sometime later, he was murdered by Lord Voldemort after overhearing him discussing his plans to get Harry Potter with Peter Pettigrew. Biography Early life Frank was born in 1917, under a Muggle family. The fact that he lived in Little Hangleton in his childhood supports the fact that he was born in the village. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 1 (The Riddle House) Second World War In 1939 the Second World War started. Frank Bryce, a twenty-two year old man at the time was called for military service. During the war, his leg was wounded and remained very stiff until the date of Bryce's death. He left the service early, presumably because of his leg; despite the War ended in 1945, Bryce was already back at Little Hangleton by 1943. Gardener for the Riddles Frank returned to Little Hangleton with a stiff leg and a great dislike of crowds and loud noises. Frank started working for the snobbish Riddle family, as a gardener. He worked full-time; he was given a small cottage in the Riddle's property. The Riddle Murders In the summer of 1943, sixteen-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle, came to Little Hangleton in search of his family. Upon learning of his father's actions toward his mother and himself from his uncle, he decided to murder his father. That same evening, Frank Bryce, a twenty-six year old man, saw Tom Marvolo Riddle climbing the hill towards the Riddle House. That morning, a maid found Thomas Riddle, Mary Riddle and Tom Riddle dead in the Riddle House's drawing room. After Tom Marvolo Riddle murdered the Riddles, the local villagers suspected Bryce, and he was taken by the police in the neighboring Great Hangleton to be questioned. However, the report on the Riddles' bodies was unable to determine the cause of their death, and Frank was released due to lack of evidence, although he was still widely suspected by his neighbors. After the Murders Frank had no family, and continued to live a solitary, disconnected life in his small cottage on the Riddle House grounds. He continued to be paid as the gardener by the house's succession of owners. As he aged, he was plagued by the pain in his leg, which had been injured during the war, and by the vandalism of local boys, which he suspected was motivated by the belief that he was a murderer. Death In the summer of 1994, Frank Bryce, now seventy-six years old, woke up from the pain in his leg, and saw a light in the Riddle House, believing the local boys broke in and set fire. Not having a telephone, nor trusting the police since his arrest, Frank went to investigate and was surprised to see not vandals, but Lord Voldemort and his servant Wormtail, discussing on taking Harry Potter's life. When Nagini discovered Frank and reported to Voldemort, the Dark Lord welcomed the gardener into the room. In a failed attempt to bluff his way out, Frank's deception about his wife would notice his disappearance was saw through by Voldemort, and that nobody knows he is in here. After challenging Voldemort to show his face "like a man", Frank was horrified to see a mutilated body in the chair, and was screaming so loud that he never heard the incantation of the Killing Curse that took his life. ''Priori Incantatem'' Roughly a year later, after Voldemort's rebirth, Frank's shadow reappeared in the Priori Incantatem caused by the duel between Harry Potter and Voldemort. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 34 (Priori Incantatem) Frank then realized that Voldemort was indeed a wizard, and supported Harry to defeat the Dark Lord in revenge for his demise. He, and the other echoes, helped Harry escape by distracting Voldemort. Behind the scenes *Frank was portrayed by Eric Sykes in the film Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' Notes and references Bryce, Frank Bryce, Frank Bryce, Frank Bryce, Frank Bryce, Frank Bryce, Frank Bryce, Frank Bryce, Frank Bryce, Frank